Iceland x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: It's (y/n) and Emil's one year anniversary, and (y/n) wants to make it special. Rated M for smut.


**Happy anniversary**

(y/n) was a big fan of Iceland, especially at those rare moments that he was attentive enough to catch a glimpse of the beautiful Aurora Borealis.

However, as beautiful as the Northern lights may be, there was something else that (y/n)'s (e_c) eyes never failed to notice; Emil Steilson, (y/n)'s Icelandic boyfriend. Or, perhaps boyfriend was a bit of a lie; Husband was more accurate.

Yes, (y/n) had eloped with Emil a year ago today, and was hell-bent on celebrating it in a grand way.

Meeting up with his silver-haired, gorgeous husband, (y/n) was captivated by his violet eyes that even now, after a year, still didn't cease to melt (y/n)'s heart.

"Hey, (y/n). Let's go, otherwise we'll never get to see it in time. We have to see the aurora, and-" he was interrupted by (y/n)'s lips against his own, and, taking the opportunity, Emil slid his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of (y/n)'s wet cavern, before pulling away for air.

"Emil, dear, let's go check out the aurora, shall we?" (y/n) giggled, his (h_c) hair fluttering softly in the wind.

Emil pouted, but quickly followed (y/n) so that they could see the beautiful Northern lights together.

***Lemony time skip***

(y/n) was leaning his head on Emil's shoulder, admiring the beautiful Aurora Borealis.

Emil, on the other hand, was more focused on his husband, and his own growing "excitement".

(y/n), knowing full well that Emil was getting somewhat turned on, did the one thing he could think of at the time.

Dropping to his knees, (y/n) started unbuckling Emil's trousers, pulling down his underwear swiftly.

Emil gasped as the cold air kissed his legs, but quickly got distracted as he felt his husband's tongue licking his member, causing Emil to let out a sharp shudder.

"W-what are you doing, (y/n)?" Emil said, trying to sound as stern as possible, to no avail.

(y/n) just looked into Emil's violet eyes with his own (e_c) ones, and smiled. "I'm taking care of your little excitement...though little may not be the right word." he mumbled to himself as he marvelled at Emil's size, then got down to business; taking Emil's large member into his mouth, (y/n) slowly started sucking on it, which made Emil shudder in pleasure.

Taking it as a sign to keep going, (y/n) started bobbing his head slowly, trying to et used to the sensation and simultaneously give his husband the pleasure that he desired.

Emil placed his hands on (y/n)'s head, entangling them gently into his (h_c) hair.

(y/n) started bobbing his head slightly faster, taking Emil's member deeper into his mouth, making eye contact with him, to make sure that he was doing a good job.

He was rewarded with Emil's violet eyes glazed over with lust, gazing at (y/n).

(y/n) sucked faster, and Emil lost himself in the pleasure; pushing (y/n)'s head forward, Emil simultaneously thrusted into (y/n)'s mouth, causing said male to gasp in surprise, before adjusting to the sensation, and taking Emil's member deeper, being held in place by Emil's hands on his head.

To (y/n), this was bliss; to know that his husband was enjoying the attention was enough to make (y/n) continue, before he felt the strange sensation of something salty running down his throat, and some of it passing by his lips.

As Emil released his grip on (y/n), it was clear to (y/n) what the sensation had been, and he swallowed.

"That was unexpected, but I'm not complaining." (y/n) said teasingly, as Emil hurried to pull his underwear and trousers back on, and kissing (y/n) passionately.

"Let's finish this at home. It's my turn to make you feel good." Emil said, as he carried (y/n) bridal style all the way home.

***Lemony time skip number. 2 ***

Clothes were scattered across the bedroom floor, and (y/n) was screaming Emil's name as said male thrusted into him hard and fast, placing his hands on both sides of (y/n), just about pounding into him.

He was working extra hard to make sure that (y/n) felt immense amounts of pleasure; both to reward him for earlier, and to celebrate their one year anniversary.

A few more thrusts later, Emil managed to hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back in pleasure, moaning loud.

Taking this as a sign, Emil slammed into (y/n) at a near inhumane speed, pounding into (y/n) hard and deep, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and (y/n) needed just a little more to release.

As if reading his mind, Emil reached down and started stroking (y/n)'s member, causing (y/n) to release over Emil's hand immediately, painting it white.

Emil licked it off, before continuing to thrust sporadically into (y/n).

The feeling of (y/n) clenching around him was enough to send Emil over the edge though, and, after a few more minutes of thrusting, Emil released inside (y/n), riding out his orgasm.

Pulling out slowly, emitting a low groan from (y/n), Emil collapsed next to (y/n) on the bed, kissing (y/n) breathlessly.

After the two had regained their breaths, Emil pulled (y/n) into his chest, wrapping his surprisingly warm arms around him, holding him tight.

"That was amazing, Emil." (y/n) said, leaning onto his husband's chest.

"I'm glad you think so." Emil said. "Ég elska þig, (y/n)."

(y/n) smiled, and blushed softly. "I love you too, Emil. Happy anniversary."

With that, the two slowly fell asleep, both with a wide smile on their faces, secretely glad that Emil's puffin bird was nowhere near them at this point.

And so, true to love and tales, the two lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
